Solitary
by 360Flora-sama
Summary: Earth. What is it like? If I asked, would you tell me, show me? I want to know, I want to fill the hollow feeling so badly. Please I need you to show me what it's like. To have fun, to laugh, to cry, to feel. Don't, no matter what, ever leave my side.


This is my first Fic so I hope you all are nice. WARNING: THIS IS LENxMIKU! I don't want people to ask for LenXRin cause that's not happening, kay? I do not own Vocaliod nor the charters except for my own. This story is my however.

* * *

_**Solitary**_

Chapter 1

* * *

_Emptiness. When I think of my life that is the word that comes to mind. I always get that hollow feeling when I am not preoccupied with something._

* * *

I'm just sitting here, in my small grey room with a little window for light. Well, I don't think "small" is the right word to describe it. It has plenty of room for me to walk around in and stretch a bit, but at times I get a bit uncomfortable and feel a bit…what's the word? Restricted? Confined? I don't really know, but it's something like that.

I get up and make my way towards the window for one of my favorite things. The sky. When I look up at the sky I inhale deeply. Looking up at the pink sky with what little clouds there are, somehow relaxes me. I'm not sure why though. The sky is almost always like that that here on Karoen.

Karoen is a planet in the 12th galaxy. It's not very big; in fact it's pretty small according to the professors. I have never left the facility let alone this room so I don't know for myself.

The facility is where I was born and raised. The only people I've met we're my caretaker and some of the professors. They told me that my birth parents both died shortly after I was born. Makes me wonder who they were. If they were kind or if they would have taken me and raised me as any other child. My caretaker told me that I would have loved them. For some reason, I got a pang in my heart whenever I thought about them so I didn't for anymore information on them.

While I was lost in my own world, something soft brushed against my cheek. I jump at the unexpected sensation, but loosen when I catch sight of my pet, Nagi.

"Nyu," says Nagi.

Nagi is a type of creature common on Karoen. She's small about the size of both my fists. She has black fur, with floppy ears at her sides. Her eyes are usually closed but when they're open they're bright and glowing. They're most beautiful golden color I've ever seen. There are even wings on her back, which I'm told is rare.

At the sight of her I ease up. I hold out my hand and she comes willingly. I bring her to my cheek and her soft fur is so comforting.

"You scared my. I told you that sneaking up on me isn't good," I say tapping her nose with my index finger.

"Nyu~," she says as if she's apologizing.

Nagi and I have been together for a long time. When I was 7 years of age, Nagi had flown through my window and collapsed. When I saw her I went over to her and saw that her wing was broken. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and called out for someone to help. My caretaker came immediately and mended her injury. She suggested that I give Nagi to her and let the professors heal her, but I wanted to take responsibility since I was of no help so far. I took care of her for awhile then when her wing was fully healed I let her go. However the next day she cam back the next day with a fruit I didn't recognize. I thought it was just a simply thanks for healing her so I accepted, but the next day she came back again with another fruit. This pattern continued until I asked her if she would like to stay with me. It was silly, I know, but nonetheless she accepted and stayed with me ever since. I didn't mind. Having her around made things…hm. I don't know what but it was definitely a good thing.

"Good morning, Miku. I brought your breakfast," says a familiar voice.

"Big Sister!" I gasp out.

Big Sister is my caretaker. She's raised me ever since I was born, so I guess she would be more like a mother. When I told her this she got upset and said that I shouldn't call her a mother but a big sister. I never understood why, but she said it had something to do with her sounding old.

I don't know Big Sister's actual age, but she's old enough to be my mother. Her hair is pink (darker than the sky) and waist length. She taller than me by a head, so I literally look up to her. My favorite thing about Big Sis is her eyes. They are so dazzlingly and livid compared to mine. And she's so graceful and sophisticated that I sometimes catch myself staring at her.

Even thought we are close I only see her when she brings me food and for my analyzation, so when I do see her I tend to get overly excited. When I see her I run on instinct. But without paying attention my long teal hair twists around my ankle and I trip. If that wasn't bad enough, I'm only a short distance away from Big Sis so I bring her down with me along with my breakfast.

We hit the floor pretty hard and I hear Big Sis cringe. I move away from her and see my breakfast, splattered all over the wall and floor. At the sight of it my stomach tightens and my throat has a lump in it. I get fed twice a day which is enough not to starve but still leaves me hungry.

"You are so clumsy," says Big Sis as she gets up dusting herself off.

I sniffle. "I'm sorry. I-I just got so excited t-th-that I wasn't paying attention and I tripped…" my voice gets quieter as I hear my sad excuse. I couldn't help it though. I only get my two meals a day and I just wasted my breakfast.

Big Sis sighs and shakes her head disapprovingly, but with a smile. She reaches into her lab coat pocket and pulls out my favorite snack. A leek.

Leeks are a foreign vegetable on Karoen that is commonly used for an ingredient for meals, but I like to eat them just as they are. It may seem gross to other but I've always liked the taste of it. I take it out of her hand and bite off the end. It may have a bitter taste, but it's very filling.

"Ugh. I don't know how you can stomach eating it plain like that," Big Sis says in disgust.

"It's hard at first, but you grow to love it."

"I'll just take your word for it." She leads me to the other end of my room and puts me in front of one of the most interesting thing I've ever seen.

Big Sis takes my long teal hair and scoffs. "I don't know what you'd do without me. Your hair is so untamable. You have this mirror hear for a reason, you know."

"But I don't really know how to manage it."

"Well, that's why you have me. I'll be right back~" she chirps leaving.

Once she's gone I turn toward the mirror, looking at myself. I love this mirror. I always have. Well, maybe it's not the mirror I love but it's origin. I remember the day when Big Sis and the professors brought in a draped figure. I was curious so when the professors left I went over and removed the cover. I looked into it and what I saw unsettled me, so I screamed. Big Sis rushed over and asked what was wrong. I was shaking so bad that it affected my voice.

"T-th-ther-there…in there, there's a-another me!" I say in a rush.

At first she didn't react. Then she suddenly started laughing, clutching her stomach. I just stared at her. What was so funny? It took her awhile to calm down, and then she looked at me at stated laughing again.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath she said, "There's not another you. It's just your reflection."

"Reflection?"

"Yes, a reflection. To put it simply, you see your reflection on flat shiny surfaces when light is refracted off of it. Why don't you go take a closer look at your 'other self'?"

She nudged me forward and I went reluctantly. The mirror was taller than me so, for the first time, I saw myself. I was kind of shocked to see a short girl, with long teal hair wearing a white dress up to her knees. What I found most shocking were my eyes. They were a color I didn't recognize, but nonetheless I was attracted to them.

"I this really me?" I run my fingers down the mirror, feeling it's smooth surface.

"Yes and no," I was mostly talking to myself so I didn't expect her to answer. "Yes it's you, but no it isn't because it's your reflection."

"Where did it come form?" I was hoping she would answer me. If I ask a question like this she doesn't answer directly and gives a complicated response so I don't understand.

She stays quiet for a moment. I'm afraid that I had asked a question that she wasn't willing to answer.

"Earth." Big Sis' sudden response startles me.

"Earth," I breathe, testing out the name. It sounded strange, yet I was interested anyway. "What is Earth?"

"It's a planet in the 3rd galaxy. It has more inhabits in both people and plant life. It dose not, however, have as many natural resources a Karoen so we trade resources now and then."

Judging by her tone I decided that pressing the matter would not be smart. But ever since that day I couldn't help but wonder what Earth was like.

"Miku, I'm back~," Big Sister's voice snaps me out of my daydreaming. "And look what I've got."

Before I can turn around, I feel something stroking my hair. Then I feel it being tugged on the sides of my head, putting it in a style she calls 'ponytails'.

I smile at my reflection when she's done. My hair seems shorter. I like it. I turn around to tell her how grateful I am for this when I see she's hiding something in her pocket, and I know what it is.

She pulls out a needle. I frown at the sight. I didn't know it was time already. The needle contains a greenish substance. I get injected with this so I can loss consciousness. This is necessary for my analyzation. I don't know why I need it, but the professors say it's important. I understand that and yet I still don't like it.

"I know you don't like it Miku, but it's for your own good," Big Sis is trying to soothe me but her words have no affect. I still don't like it, the feeling I get after my analyzation.

"I know. I won't fight it," if I do, it'll only be harder on me. I extend my arm and she injects the serum into my right arm. Right away I can't feel my arm, and the rest of my body becomes numb until I'm staggering and fall to the floor.

My vision blurs, my breathe is uneven, and I feel myself slowly slipping. I look up to Big Sister and see her lips moving. She must be saying something but I can't process it. Then as if I had never seen the light, and envelope of darkness swallows me whole, leaving me with a hollow, cold feeing.

* * *

How was it? Good, bad or so-so? Should I continue? I need at least two reviews to be satisfied. Criticism feeds me!


End file.
